


Gift

by zsyree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, One-Shot, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsyree/pseuds/zsyree
Summary: A month into their relationship, Shiro discovered that Allura had a knack for remembering every milestone in their relationship.





	Gift

A month into their relationship, Shiro discovered that Allura had a knack for remembering every milestone in their relationship.

From their first meeting at the Galaxy Garrison when she was four to the first time he talked to her at the academy.

First date. First kiss. The day they got engaged. First wedding anniversary.

Even that first time he offered to spar with her.

And because Shiro was hopelessly in love, he tried keeping up with Allura, celebrating each occasion, surprising her with breakfast in bed, a space trip to planet Chione, and a bouquet of her favorite juniberry.

So he was surprised when he came home that Sunday evening after a meeting with Commander Holt to find Allura carefully arranging strawberries on top of a freshly baked shortcake. She whipped up a feast, prepared his favorite yakiniku and chilled a bottle of sake in an ice bucket on the counter.

"What's this all about?" he asked, pulling her against him and trailing a line of kisses down her neck.

"We're celebrating," Allura replied breathlessly. "Guess what today is."

Shiro mentally groaned. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint Allura and ruin this special day for her. "The day you realized you are in love with me?" he guessed hopefully.

Allura shook her head but let a little giggle bubble out.

Shiro extracted himself from her to remove his paladin uniform and poured himself a glass of sake. He sat on the wooden stool beside Allura and carefully studied his smiling wife for clues.

"The first time we made love in the black lion?" Allura blushed but narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" Shiro asked innocently.

"Are you sure that's with me?"

He smirked, taking her hands in his and pulling Allura closer to him. Shiro kissed the frown off her face and lightly pinched her side. "You are the only woman I made love inside the lion." he responded between kisses.

Shiro tried to recall a special occasion he might have missed but came up with nothing. "Okay, I give up. What are we celebrating?"

Allura regarded him thoughtfully before kissing his cheek, "Wait here."

She disappeared into their bedroom and came back with a square box wrapped neatly in silver wrapping paper with a blue ribbon on top. He arched his brow questioningly but Allura bit her lip and sat comfortably on Shiro’s lap.

"Open it."

After untying the ribbon and ripping the paper wrapper, Shiro opened the box to find the most beautiful pair of little shoes he had ever seen. There was a note tucked carefully and Shiro picked it up recognizing the elegant script of Allura’s handwriting. He read the message, his voice quivering.

_See you in seven months, Daddy!_

Hardly daring to breathe, Shiro turned to find Allura smiling warmly at him, "Are we…?" Allura nodded slowly before leaning in to give her husband a kiss, "Happy Father's Day, Shiro."


End file.
